


Becoming Jedi

by scarletlesbian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond, Jedi Training, Sequel trilogy reimagined, basically the sequel trilogy but Ben and Rey meet earlier, but less enemy, rey is also slightly older, spy ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlesbian/pseuds/scarletlesbian
Summary: Rey is a scavenger from Jakku, what happens when a man named Luke Skywalker arrives to train her to be a Jedi.OrStar Wars sequel trilogy reimagining where Rey and Ben meet earlier
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Becoming Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while I’m so excited to actually write it out. Loosely based on canon.

Rey sat in her little place on Jakku all alone. She made another stroke on her wall. Another day passed since her parents left her. Another day alone. She shook the remains of sand off herself as best as she could and sat down.

Rey jumped at the sound of somebody approaching her place. Rey was never one to get visitors. She instinctively grabbed her staff. Who could be coming here? Unkar Plutt maybe, but even that was unlikely.

It was a person, an older man, with streaks of grey in his hair. “Hello Rey.” The man said softly. Rey was surprised to say the least that a stranger showed up here and somehow knew her name.

“How do you know my name? And what are you doing here?” Rey said, pointing her staff at him.

The man put his hands up defensively. “My name is Luke Skywalker, and I need you to come with me.”

“Luke Skywalker.” Rey said, gathering where she had heard that name before. “The war hero?” She asked in surprise, her eyes widening. “I thought you were a myth.”

Luke smiled gently. “I am very real.”

Rey lowered her staff. “Why are you here?” she asked curiously.

“I’m here for you. I am going to take you to my temple, and train you to be a Jedi.” Luke started straightforwardly .

“A Jedi?” Rey questioned. 

“Yes.” Luke said. “The force is strong with you Rey. Very strong.”

“The force?” Rey questioned. “Are you telling me that’s real too.” 

“Yes.” Luke said. “It is, and you are very strong in it.

Rey shook her head. “No. That’s not me.” Rey dismissed. It couldn’t be her. She was just a scavenger. That’s it.

“Yes, it is you Rey. You need to come with me so you can be properly be trained in the ways of the force.” Luke seemed very serious.

Rey was still hesitant. “Prove it.” She said.

Luke spotted her food portions. He reached his hands out, and the portions flew over to him.

“Hey! Those are mine.” Rey said. 

“Then get them back.” Luke said. Rey went to take a step forward. Luke stopped her and shook his head.

“Rey. Close your eyes, and think. Connect with the forces around you, and think about the portions being brought to you by those forces.”

Rey did so. It felt stupid at first, but then she felt it. She needed those portions. They were her dinner. When Rey opened her eyes the portions were in her hand.

Rey looked at her hand in amazement. “Believe me now?” Luke asked. Rey nodded slowly.

“Alright come on them.” Rey was still hesitant to go with this strange man off of her planet, but she trudged after him anyway.

As they walked through the sand Rey thought about her life. She hadn’t ever remembered not being on Jakku and being surrounded by all these sands. Not that she particularly liked the sand but still.

Rey followed him to a ship. It was quite basic, a simple model probably only meant for means of travel.

As they traveled through the open space Rey was amazed. She never knew the galaxy could be so big.

“Here we are.” Luke said as they entered the atmosphere of the planet. Rey’s face lit up. It was green, with actual life and not just sand. From the ship it looked beautiful, but it was nothing compared to how it was on the ground.

Rey stepped onto the ground. It was truly gorgeous. The grass and the temple were lit up by a fire. There were about a dozen people talking and laughing around the fire. 

“Master Skywalker!” One of them shouted. Luke walked Rey to they others.

“Hello everybody.” Luke said, greeting them. “I have brought a new future Jedi to train with us. Her name is Rey and she’s from Jakku.” Rey heard a snort at this. Rey knew that Jakku wasn’t the most wonderful place in the world, but she still was slightly offended.

A couple people scooted over on a log, therefore making room for her. Rey’s heart warmed at the invitation. She made her way over and sat down. Rey noticed that everyone was sitting on a log and went back to chatting normally. 

“So, Jakku huh?” A girl on her log asked. Rey nodded.

“My name’s Anell.” She said reaching out to shake her hand. “Nice to meet you.” Rey said.

Rey continued to make small talk with the others. Everyone was introducing themselves. Rey was finding it slightly hard to keep up, but she still greeted them with enthusiasm.

But one person in particular caught her attention. He had not introduced himself, nor had he been talking to anyone else. He was sitting on a tree stump alone and seemed to be deeply invested in whatever he was thinking about. Rey got a sense of loneliness, and not just because he was sitting alone. He had dark hair that mysteriously fell around his face, and a broad stature.

Rey tore her gaze away and continued to talk to others, but every once and a while she would glance over at him.

When people started leaving, Rey decided to go over and introduce herself to him. He was now the only one that she didn’t know the name of. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

“Hello, I’m Rey.” Rey said brightly. Instead of responding like a normal being, he simply nodded, and then he went to leave. Rey caught up with his long strides. “What’s your name?” Rey asked, keeping her voice bright, but she couldn’t help but feel irritated at his reluctance.

“None of your business.”

“Well that’s a stupid name.” Rey said blatantly. She knew she probably should have said it jokingly, but she was unable to keep her irritation away any longer.

“Stop walking away.” Rey said with frustration. “I want you to introduce yourself.” Rey stated with determination.

He turned around. “Why do you care?” He asked coldly, but Rey sensed hurt from him.

To be honest with herself, Rey didn’t really know why she was so pressed about knowing more about him. “Because I like to get to know people so I can talk to them in the future.”

“How would you know? Aren’t you just a scavenger from Jakku?” 

Rey’s fury grew even more. She would have snapped back, but she heard Luke call after her.

“Rey!” He said. “Come here, I want to show you where you’ll be staying.”

“And Ben, stay out of trouble.” 

Rey whirled around, but the so called “Ben” was no longer there.

Once Rey got settled into her cabin she could hardly sleep. Rey was provided with clothes and necessities. It was all so kind. Except for Ben of course. She found that she could not stop thinking about their previous interaction. It made her blood boil with both anger and curiosity.

Well into the night, Rey had still not fallen asleep. She was way too excited about being on a planet that was not covered in sand. She could hardly stay in the cabin all night.

She slipped out of the cabin so she was just by the cabin door. She took in some fresh air. The feeling was wonderful. 

She heard some rustling and she instinctively grabbed her staff that she had left just outside her cabin. 

“Whoa.” A deep voice said. It was Ben.

Rey lowered the staff. “Oh it’s you.” She said, being sure to keep the relief out of her voice. She wasn’t exactly happy that it was him, but at least it was no one trying to kill her.

“What are you doing out here?” He asked. 

“I could ask you the same question.” 

“I asked you first

“I was enjoying the view.” Rey said, crossing her arms.

“In the dark?” Ben asked incredulously.

“Yes.” Rey said. “Now it's your turn. What are you doing out here?”

“Getting some water.” Ben said simply. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Why not?” Rey pressed.

“Are you always this pushy?” Ben asked. Rey knew there was more to him than what he was giving her. She felt it.

“Yes.” Rey said. “Are you going to answer me?”

Rey could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile on his face. “Maybe later.” He turned around and went back into his cabin.

“Wait you didn’t get any water!” She called after him, but it was no use. That was the last she saw of him that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! I had so much fun writing this. Let’s see if I can keep it up.


End file.
